Under Dressed
by Xxwoo-wooxX
Summary: Being the Owner of your own store has its advantages...


Under Dressed

One-Shot

A very bored 22yr old brunette sat behind the counter of the over popular lingerie store 'Under Dressed'. She watched as older and younger women alike sorted through the racks searching for that tempting piece of fabric.

'Under Dressed' dealt with only women's lingerie. The store was fairly big for what it sold; it had a chain of changing room at the back of the store; away from the perverting eyes of the passer's bye. Only the young brunette worked the shifts, and she handled it extremely well. She was insanely popular with the customers.

Being the only staff in the store, the brunette easily got bored and always ended up watching what type of woman bought what. It was easy to tell those of who were going for comfort and those who were going for flashy.

The girl's dark caramel brown eyes shifted to the store entrance when the over head bells jingled a welcome. Immediately the curly haired brunette's eyes brightened, when a young blonde walked through the door. The young girl had a slightly older looking blonde walking in front of her; the older lady clearly leading her around.

The older woman approached the counter where the brunette sat. She already had the assistant's attention when she walked through the door. Either the older blonde continually rang the bell, which sat on the counter top.

Having quite enough of the constant ringing the brunette moved the bell from under the persistent hand and placed it under the counter.

"I heard you." Now the assistant normally isn't rude to any customer because well it's not good for business, but she could already tell that this woman was going to be difficult. Although she did notice that the younger blonde beside the woman was smiling at her.

"Yes well..." the older woman took time to lean forward to get a look at the brunettes name tag "...Ashley, my name is Paula Carlin. I would like to speak to the manager?" The older woman stood back and looked at Ashley expecting her to run off and find the manager of the store.

"OK?" Ashley stood waiting for the older blonde to continue, but she still stood there; arms folding and tapping her foot impatiently. Sighing she looked over to the younger girl who was blushing in embarrassment.

"What is it you want Mrs Carlin?" Ashley asked, looking from Paula to what she had guessed to be the woman's daughter. The younger blonde was smiling shyly at Ashley, always looking away when Ashley looked back at her.

"I've told you, I want to talk to the manager. Now can you please go and get your manager" Paula glared at Ashley, thinking that she was trying to irritate her by being difficult.

"Well that would be me" Ashley said with an exasperated tone of voice as she pointed at her badge. And sure enough the word 'MANAGER' was printed in large bold letters above her name; hard to miss really.

"Ugh whatever I don't have time for this. My daughter, Spencer needs some things for her up and coming date with a very nice young _man_. Now if you are capable of doing your job, you'll be helpful and attend to my daughter." Paula replied rudely.

"And you Spencer, keep your hands to yourself" Paula warned as she pointed her finger at Spencer. Then she stormed out of the store, but not before calling over her shoulder that she would be sending a compliant to store owner.

Ashley rolled her eyes and sighed. Spencer laughs a little.

"I'm sorry about her, she's stressed. And my dad will talk her out of the letter thing so don't worry about that." Spencer smiled sweetly up at Ashley, although she was still quite embarrassed that her mom had warned to keep her hands to herself in front of Ashley.

"Oh I'm not worried; the owner won't be bothered with any letter." Ashley shrugged her shoulders as she led Spencer towards the panties sections, the young blonde followed closely. And even with her mother's warning she was having trouble keeping her hands to herself.

"How can you be so sure?" Spencer asked as she forced her eyes to look away from Ashley behind.

"Because I am she, I'm the owner of 'Under Dressed', and so I can assure you that your mom's letters won't bother me" Ashley smirked. Searching through the rack of lacy lingerie, she picked out a light red set and hands them over to Spencer; she then continues to the next rack and again begins her search.

"Whoa I wouldn't have guessed, I mean you so young" Spencer ducked her head trying to hide her blush. Ashley laughed and turned around with a black lace shorts in her hand.

"Thanks, come on lets get you trying these on" Ashley lead Spencer further into the store towards the back; picking up varies sets for Spencer to try.

Ashley walked down to the very last changing room, out of everyone's view so Spencer could model her lingerie selection in private. The brunette motioned for the blonde to go ahead and change, but just as Ashley was about to leave she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning round she found that her face was mere inches from the young blonde's.

"Aren't you staying for the show, I mean I'm going need your _help_" Spencer said with a smirk as she licked her lips and ran a single finger down Ashley's arm. Ashley's eyebrows almost reached her hair line, the previously shy and child like Spencer Carlin had just made a total personality flip. The older girl felt like she was being seduced, which she was.

"Um s-sure, I'll wait right here. I'm just going to have to close up shop first; I mean I can't leave customers out there unattended." Ashley replied quickly as her breath started to pick up in pace. As calmly as she could Ashley left the changing room to help the remaining customers and close the store.

It was only about 30minutes later that Ashley found herself being pushed up against the end changing room wall. She couldn't remember how she had ended up being in the small changing area with Spencer, but right now she couldn't care less. Although she was trying to stop herself from partaking in any activities with Spencer as she didn't know anything about the girl. She could be under age. She could even be a man; who made an extremely hot looking girl.

The under age thought was ringing in her head over and over. Ashley finally came to her senses and managed to pull her mouth away from the blonde's.

"What?" Spencer asked in between pants.

"I...I don't know...anything about...you" Ashley replied, she too was out of breath. How long had the two been kissing?

Taking deep breathes Spencer got ready for a quick summary of herself.

"My names Spencer Anna Carlin, I'm 18 ½. I'm originally from Ohio and I moved to L.A in junior year and I love animals...Oh and I'm gay." Spencer grinned as she was finally able to take a breath. A soon as the blonde had finished Ashley nodded her head and pulled Spencer back in with a hard kiss.

They were young, hot, horny and legal. So there was no stopping them now. Strangely enough it wasn't Ashley how took control, it was Spencer. Normally Ashley would be very persistent about being in the dominate position, but something about Spencer's more confidante side made her very submissive.

The blonde's hands were feeling every part of Ashley that they could easily get to. The brunette's on the other hand were holding tightly on to the younger girl's golden locks. Soon the blonde's kisses were simply not enough for the shop owner, Ashley found herself pushing forcefully down on the blondes shoulders, in hope of getting the girl to go lower.

Quickly getting the hint Spencer moved hands to Ashley's black buttoned shirt. While her hands rid Ashley of her shirt, the blonde's mouth moved down the girl's jaw to her neck. She found a weak spot just below Ashley's ear.

Moans and whimpers took over the store's music. The older of the two was having trouble taking in full breathes so she was taking in sharp little ones instead. Ashley's whimpers were driving the blonde on. Her hands found their way in to the assistant's bra.

Ashley gasped when she felt Spencer pinch her already hard nipples, her breathing got even sharper as Spencer began moving her mouth lower. The blonde ran her tongue over Ashley's collar bone and headed straight to her chest.

Some thing clicked in Ashley mind and she pushed Spencer off of her, getting a confused look crossed with a pout in return. Smirking Ashley spun the younger blonde around and pushed her up against the wall; the blonde's hands above her head. Ashley leant in to Spencer, getting closer to her ear.

"I just remembered...you're meant to be keeping your hands to yourself Miss Carlin...Mummy's orders." She whispered in the flustered girl's ear. Spencer growled in response and tried to flip the positions again, but Ashley was going to be giving it back any time soon if she could help it.

"Well mommy's not here" Spencer whispered back, she bit Ashley's ear in the process. Taking the brunette by surprise she spun them round again. Ashley hissed at the impact of her back hitting the hard wooden wall.

As Spencer worked on her neck, she turned her head to give the blonde better access, when she turned her head to the left she saw the mirror. She had a whole new angle of what Spencer was doing to her. Glancing around the changing room she saw that there was a mirror on every wall.

While Ashley was moving her head around trying to find which mirror gave her the best view, Spencer managed to get the preoccupied girl's pants button undone and said pants down to the floor.

The feathery light kisses on her stomach brought Ashley back to what was happening. She had settled on the mirror opposite her. From that mirror all she could see was the back of Spencer's head. She watched as Spencer dropped to her knees, so she was level with Ashley's heated centre.

A stretch black lace thong was quick to follow the same path as the black pants. Spencer's misty pants blew against the brunette's tanned mid-section. Spencer's hands ran up and down the sides of Ashley's thighs, willing the older girls legs to open.

Ashley held on to Spencer's shoulders as she spread her legs as far as she could with out falling over. The blonde had just enough room to reach Ashley's core without difficulties. Spencer lifted Ashley's left leg and placed it over her shoulder, giving her better access. Her tongue then ran the length of Ashley's slit.

Holding herself up using the clothes bar above her head, Ashley brought her right hand down to Spencer's hair; taking hold to pull her closer. Her hips jolted every time Spencer's tongue flicked lightly over her clit. Moans echoed from the changing rooms metal walls. Spencer's humming filling in the silence whenever Ashley was short of breath.

"Oh...shit" Ashley's eyes slammed shut as Spencer's tongue moved more vigorously against her. The blonde teased Ashley almost to the brink of insanity when she licked around the entrance of Ashley's heated core. Ashley tugged at Spencer's blonde locks, pulling her deeper into herself.

The bucking of Ashley's hips was getting a bit too wild for Spencer to work with, although her smirk never left her face. Spencer held firmly onto the panting girl's hips and pushed them hard against the cold metal walls; making Ashley gasp, the shivers making her body vibrate against Spencer.

Taking advantage of Ashley's natural vibration, Spencer slipped her tongue easily inside of Ashley. The older girl gave a high pitched squeal, her body heating up to the point that she could no longer feel the cold on her backside and legs.

"Fuckkkk" Ashley hissed, the bubbling feeling in her lower stomach made her feel like was about to pop. Her inner walls began to tighten around Spencer's tongue.

"Come for me Ashley" Spencer ordered, before quickly thrusting in two fingers, curling them slight so they scrapped against Ashley's velvety soft walls. Ashley bucked her hips harder, the friction bringing her to edge. Her screams, moans and pants all melting together with Spencer's soft purr like growls.

Wanting to bring Ashley to a release, Spencer wrapped her lips around Ashley's slick nub; sucking hard. Her free hand slid up Ashley's torso to her breast, massaging the nipple between her thumb and pointer finger.

Ashley's inner walls began to restrict Spencer's movements inside of her. Spencer took to twisting her fingers around. That simple change brought Ashley screaming over the edge. Her hand that lay in Spencer's head held the blonde in her place.

"Oh...my...Spenceeeerrrr!!" Ashley moaned loudly as her body convulsed as her orgasm racked through her body. Her juices flowed freely from her core and down Spencer hand in generous amounts.

Spencer smiled happily as she drank up everything that was Ashley. She had hold off on getting more from the brunette, because by the look of her slumped panting body she couldn't take another go, so soon.

Wanting to as close to the older girl as she could, made Spencer slip in behind Ashley and pulled the girl to rest up against her. The second Ashley was in her arms, the brunette cuddled in, getting herself comfy.

"Your amazing Spence" Ashley whispered into the blonde's shoulder. Spencer chuckled gently, as she moved Ashley's damp hair from her face.

"Your pretty amazing yourself Ash" Spencer replied.

"You know there's a position available in the store...that's if you want to see me again?" Ashley asked nervously. She wasn't usually one to get attached so easily, but something about Spencer made her never want the girl to leave.

"Of course..." Spencer replied quicker than she meant to "I mean I'm all about customer satisfaction" Spencer smirked and started to laugh when Ashley turned around and swatted her on the arm.

Ashley lifted her head up; closer to Spencer's and gave her a quick peck on lips. Spencer groaned as she felt herself getting excited again.

"When's your mom coming back for you?" Ashley asked in between kisses.

"Who cares? What I want to know is...when you're 'coming' again?" With that said Ashley jumped back on Spencer, she was finally ready for round two.


End file.
